So What if I'm In Love?
by CheriChicola
Summary: InuYasha decided to tell Kagome his feelings for her. I suck at summaries


Title: So What If I'm In Love?  
  
Written by: CheriChicola  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: InuYasha+Kagome  
  
Chapters: 1  
  
A/N: This is taking place in InuYasha's world the whole time.  
  
[......] Means they are thinking!  
  
(((....))) Means I'm saying something during the story!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
InuYasha had had enough of hiding it. He had denied it to everyone, saying they didn't know what they were talking about. But it was true. He loved Kagome.  
  
She always saved his butt, healed him, and cared. And the only way he could repay was to act like what she did was useless.  
  
He didn't know how it was that he got to love her. He didn't just wake up one morning and yell, "Damn, I love her!" It just happened very slowly, like he wasn't sure at first.  
  
But Kagome had been almost the same as him. [Does she feel the same way?] He'd ask himself.  
  
He'd been mean and rude enough. "I'll tell her...tomorrow." he'd say, and wake up the next morning and forget all about it.  
  
He wasn't sure why he never did, but he knew one thing. He was going to tell her..tonight.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome was woken up in the morning by Sango walking around. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake...." "Right...." Kagome yawned. She sat up and examined the forest that they had camped in. "Where are we going? I forgot." "InuYasha never told us. He said we were just going...somewhere." Kagome nodded. "I guess I'll look for more herbs then." "We're going to need them. We're still looking for Naraku, remember." Sango replied. Kagome smiled and got dressed quickly before walking around the forest for plants.  
  
InuYasha sat on a tree stump outside. He had been up all night thinking. About Kagome. It hadn't been the first night spent sleepless. It had gone on for monthes. Miroku walked out of the tent and knew exactly to stay away from him when he was thinking.  
  
Kagome crept to InuYasha as he was standing up. "SIT!"  
  
Bang.  
  
InuYasha coughed and stood up again. "Dammit you're going to kill me one day!" he yelled. But Kagome just giggled and walked away. But stopped when she heard InuYasha following her. "By the way, we don't know where we're supposed to be going. Where are we?" InuYasha sighed. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Kagome nodded and left him behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The moon was out that night...a full, bright one.  
  
InuYasha thought of how he could tell Kagome. He could just tell her quick and just shut up after that. Yeah. That's good.  
  
InuYasha put a claw on Kagome's shoulder to wake her up. "Kagome..." he whispered, looking to see if anyone was watching or awake. Kagome opened one eye. "What?!" she whispered loudly, and sat up. "Will you come with me really quick?" Kagome rolled her eyes but obeyed.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked into the forest, and Kagome sat down. "What did you want?" InuYasha took a deep breath. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry...for every rude word or action I've made out to you...and..." "Yes?" Kagome asked, "...that I...I love you, Kagome." Kagome stood up. "You...love me?" InuYasha didn't answer. "InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up. Kagome noticed that a tear had gone down his cheek. "InuYasha? Are you okay?" [She probably hates me now. I shouldn't have said that.] "InuYasha will you please answer me?!" InuYasha suddenly gained his senses. "It's okay if you hate me now. I underst-" But he was cut off by a tight embrace from Kagome. "InuYasha, I don't hate you. I think it was sweet." InuYasha smiled. "I love you too InuYasha." Kagome whispered, and looked up at him. [She loves me...too..]  
  
Kagome leaned into him and kissed him, and draped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. It seemed to last forever. Though it had only been 15 seconds.  
  
And so for monthes it had been like that. They were the only thing that was important for both of them.  
  
Miroku and the rest would tease both of them for it, but all they could say was, "So what if I'm in love? It's better than you guys."  
  
***************************FIN**********************************  
  
Such a stupid story, but I don't care. So, that's it. Please review if you liked it. 


End file.
